Defense of Proxmia III
Defense of Proxmia III is the season 1 finale of Babylon 5: Paris. Plot While on patrol the Paris has discovered a large unknown fleet of ships and Tyson couldn't believe that it was the Dilgar Empire, that was thought to be gone after the sun went Nova but it was a lie some survived the Nova and want revenge against Earth force for helping the League win the war against them. And they'll start with the Colony Proxmia III, With most of the fleet recovering from the Drakh assault on Earth its up to the Minbari Fleet to see the protection of the Colony along with the Excalibur and Paris at the head of the fleet. Story Teaser (Space) Paris is flying through Space on course for the Terran System just about to past through Proxmia III. (Captain Tyson's quarters) In quarter's John and Mary are laying in bed together sleeping then John got up and was sitting at his desk thinking then Mary got up as well. John you ok, she asked as she walks up to him. He looks up at her. Yeah just thinking, says John as he looks at her. She sat in front of the desk. Its that letter you got from Lyta isn't it, she asked him. Before he asked his comm link activated. ''Bridge to Captain, ''Says Commander Mitchell. He pressed his Comm link. Tyson Go, he says into the link. ''We're picking up four unknown ships on an intercept course for Proxmia III, ''Says Commander Mitchell over the link. Tyson gets up from the desk and gets his uniform on and heads to the Bridge. Bridge The Crew are all at their duty stations ready for combat as Captain Tyson walks onto the Bridge. Captain we picked up these 4 ships on course towards Proxmia system, she reports as she gets up from the chair and Tyson sits in his Command Chair. Then Lt. Donald's console beeps as she looks at it. Sir picking up Jump Gate formations alot of them, she reports as she turns to look at the Captain. (Space) Jump Gate portals open and alot of Dilgar Warships pour out of the portal. Bridge What the hell, says Captain Tyson as he gets up from his Command Chair looking at the screen in complete shock by what he is seeing. And the rest of the crew is in shock as well. (Space) Dilgar vessels fly by as they approach the Paris. Page 1 Episode 5: Defense of Proxmia III (Space) Dilgar vessels are approaching the Paris. Bridge The Crew are scrambling for their battle stations. DILGAR SHIPS 40 KILOMETERS AND CLOSING THEIR WEAPONS ARE CHARGED AND ON HOT STANDBY MODE, shouts Lt. Donald as she looks at her console. Captain Tyson sits in his chair. Ready all weapons and prime the main Gun but hold for my orders, says Captain Tyson as he is giving orders to the Bridge crew. All weapons are primed and ready, says Lieutenant Hanson as he's going to work on his console. (Space) Dilgar Warships fly by the Paris and open a Jump Gate portal and enter it. Bridge Ok that was weird, says Captain Tyson as he looks at his crew in shock. The crew look shocked as well. Get me President Sheridan, says Captain Tyson as he walked to the Observation lounge. On the screen shows the office of President Sheridan. ''Captain I've reviewed your reports on the situation its very fortune that your ship wasn't targeted by the Dilgar Fleet its very shocking that they've returned after the Supernova of their sun took out their whole planet, ''says Sheridan as he leans in. Mr. President what are your orders on this situation, asked Tyson. ''I've talked with Earth gov and the Earthforce General board for now they want you to observe the Dilgar Fleet and find out where their going and report back to us, ''says Sheridan. Yes, sir, says Tyson as he salutes the president. the channel closes and Tyson walks out of the Lounge and sits in his chair. Mr. Samuel activate the Jump Gate we're going after them, says Tyson as he looks at his crew. Page 2 Page 3 Page 4 Page 5 Page 6 Page 7 Cast Main Cast Guest Stars